


Copulatory Vocalization

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Gratuitous Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Angst, No Drama, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s14e14 Ouroboros, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Porn/what Plot, Gratuitous Smut,Top!Dean, Bottom!SamNo Angst, No DramaInstead of sleeping I wrote this.WORDS: 2,356 Work is CompleteSUMMARY: Season 14, Episode 14**********************************SPOILER ALERT**********************************Sam & Dean want to be closer than they have been in a while. Sam shuts Dean down because Jack's in the bunker and the brothers tend to be vocal during sex. Dean gets an idea that actually works.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.





	Copulatory Vocalization

Dean says to himself, "Michael's dead."

Sam is standing in Dean's room with the door closed waiting for Dean to acknowledge his presence.

He's standing next to his record player. "I... I just can't believe it." Dean has his headphones on and, if Sam's not mistaken, he can hear "Don't Fear The Reaper" being played at a volume not recommended by most Otologist.

Sam leans against the closed bedroom door with his arms crossed waiting for his brother to realize he's there.

"Sammy?" Dean pulls his headphones off and pulls the needle off the record. "Everything okay?"

Sam smiles at his brother as he stands up straight. "For once, yeah. It's all good."

Dean sighs in relief. "Did you need something?"

Sam gets closer to his brother. "Just time with you."

Dean sets his headphones down and opens his arms. "Come here."

Sam immediately goes into Dean's comforting embrace. "I've missed you. Missed this. Us."

Dean closes his eyes and lets Sam's warmth sink through his skin and down into his bones. He holds him tighter remembering the fear he had of Michael killing Sam, Cas and himself while Michael was possessing Rowena. Michael wasn't choking Dean as much as he was Sam and Cas. Michael was going to make sure Dean saw his brother and best friend die first. Bastard.

Sam feels Dean tremble. "Are you okay?"

Dean huffs. "You know the answer, so why are you asking?"

Sam looks into Dean's eyes. "Because I need you to be okay. You're my lighthouse in this shit storm we constantly go through. Without you, I'm lost." He presses his forehead to Dean's.

Dean kisses Sam softly. "You're my compass. You constantly keep me pointed in the right direction. As long as I have you, I can always find my way. You never let me give up hope or faith in us." They kiss again. Dean looks into Sam's eyes. "This past year has been so fucked up. The one thing I realized time and again was just how much I love you and can't bear the thought of losing you." He pushes Sam back onto his bed and they both get comfortable. Dean lies over Sam and kisses him.

Sam takes a deep breath. "That Mal'ak box is being destroyed, right?"

Dean is kissing Sam's neck. "Yes." Dean's starting to undress Sam.

Sam holds Dean's hands. "We can't."

"Why not?" Dean's getting frustrated now.

Sam blushes. "You know why."

Dean tries to think back to the last time they fooled around. It's been a long time. Sam can't be stopping him because of the incest thing. Right?

Sam sees the blank expression on Dean's face as he tries to remember why they can't have sex. He also sees the odd expression as he comes to a conclusion in his mind that Sam doesn't want him considering. "Look." Sam's face is blushing and he's clearly embarrassed at saying this out loud. "I'm loud... while... having sex. We have Jack living here now. I'm sure, if he listens, he can hear all of what's going on right now. I don't want him hearing me... us... like that."

Dean remembers now. Sam is very vocal while having sex. Hell, so is he. It has Dean getting harder just remembering their last time together. "I need to be with you. If not here, then somewhere else." He kisses Sam and it's a possessive kiss with tongues and Dean grinding against Sam.

Sam moans as he holds his composure and refrains from moaning louder or vocalizing how good Dean feels right now.

Dean jumps up out of bed. His cock clearly outlined in his jeans. "We're going on a car ride Sam." He looks at the clock. "It's 4:36 and we have just enough sunlight left. Let's go camping at our spot."

Sam smiles as he gets out of bed. "Great idea! I'll pack a bag."

~~~~~

It's right at 6:30pm when they finished with the tent and unpacking everything. They also have a fire going.

They're sitting on the hood of Baby and watching the sunset while snuggling up together.

"Perfect sunset." Sam snuggles closer to Dean.

Dean takes a sip of whiskey from his flask and passes it to Sam, who sips on it and passes it back. "It's beautiful." He turns and looks into Sam's eyes. "Your eyes are way better. I'd rather look at them than the sunset."

Sam kisses Dean with a want he hasn't felt in a long time.

Dean pulls the blanket off of them and jumps down. "Let's go into the tent where it's warmer."

Sam jumps down. He removes his coat and boots before going inside. There's not much room for a big guy like him to move around inside the tent.

Dean's already stripped down to his briefs and under the covers.

They put a queen sized air mattress in the tent and it takes up most if the space. There's a portable heater that's working great off the portable generator outside the tent. They also have a small lamp plugged into the generator too.

Sam watches as Dean presses play on the cassette player of the portable stereo he brought. It's classic rock, but it's not fast or loud. Sam's relieved at that.

"Come on. I'm getting lonely." Dean pouts.

Sam smiles. "You're too cute." He takes his flannel shirt off and then his t-shirt.

Dean licks at his bottom lip while watching Sam undress.

Sam's on his knees on the bed. He leans back and unbuckles his belt. He loosens his jeans and lifts his hips to remove his jeans from his hips. His cock's already hard and poking against his boxers.

Dean quickly leans forward and rubs the palm of his hand over Sam's hard cock while still in his underwear.

Sam thrusts his hips toward Dean's hand. "Fuck Dean!"

Dean crawls up Sam's long torso and chest. He licks and sucks at Sam's right nipple.

"Oh, that feels good Dean." Sam breathes out.

Dean licks his way up Sam's neck to his lips. He kisses him while placing his hand inside Sam's boxers. He holds Sam's cock and rubs his thumb over his leaking head. "You gonna cum for me Sammy?"

"Yes!" Sam moans loudly.

"I can't hear you." Dean kisses Sam's neck while stroking Sam's cock.

"I'm gonna cum so good for you Dean." Sam's panting.

Dean backs away and removes his hand. "Finish undressing."

Sam moans and does as he's told. His huge dick pointing outward as he pulls his boxers down and removes his jeans with his boxers. He then removes his socks. He sits on his haunches waiting for Dean.

Dean has his underwear and socks off. He lays down and calls Sam to him.

Sam covers his brother's body with his own. They kiss with years of pent up desire burning in their veins.

Dean grips Sam's hair causing him to moan loudly.

Sam grinds his cock against Dean's in a perfect rhythm. "Dean, I want you inside me."

"We'll get there. Pace yourself." He kisses Sam's neck and jaw. "Breathe Sam."

Sam takes a deep breath. He tries to slow his pace. Slow his beating heart that wants to beat itself right into Dean's chest. He kisses Dean's neck and sucks at his earlobe.

"Sammy." Dean's breath hitches as Sam sucks his earlobe. Sam kisses his way down Dean's body and looks into Dean's eyes when he starts sucking his cock. "Oh! Fuck! That's it, Sammy! Suck my cock!" His head goes back as Sam gives him an amazing blow job.

Sam sucks Dean's cock deep to the back of his throat and watches Dean gasp.

Dean grabs at Sam's face as he swallows Dean's cock. Sam releases his cock and gasps for breath while stroking his spit slick dick. "That felt so good! Fuck!" Dean's trying to catch his breath when Sam does it again. "Fuck!"

Sam doesn't swallow him for as long as before. He jerks Dean's wet cock. "I love watching you like this. Losing control because of me."

Dean places his hand on Sam's face. "I've been losing control over you almost my whole life little brother."

"Not like this." He swallows Dean again.

Dean's head goes back. He almost sounds like he's weeping. "Stop or I'm gonna cum and I don't want to yet!" Sam pulls away and Dean falls flat on his back trying to catch his breath. His dick throbbing and still hard as a rock. "Give me a minute."

Sam cuddles beside Dean and kisses his shoulder.

Dean places his arm around Sam. "Come here and kiss me."

Sam kisses him while Dean slowly strokes Sam's cock.

Dean sits up and pushes Sam down onto the air mattress. He places his hand on Sam's face and moves it down his neck, chest, abs and stops when he has Sam's cock in his fist. He strokes him a few times.

"Feels good Dean."

Dean smiles. "Lift your legs.

Sam lifts them slowly so he doesn't accidentally kick Dean with his long legs. He holds them up exposing his ass and everything.

Dean lowers himself and spits on Sam's hole. He takes Sam's cock into his mouth while fingering Sam's pucker.

"So good." Sam watches Dean as he looks into Sam's eyes.

Dean bobs his head up and down on Sam's dick while slowly fingering the outer rim of Sam's hole. He releases Sam's cock from his mouth and starts licking Sam's hole.

"Fuck yes! Just like that!" Sam opens himself up for his brother. No hesitation or holding back. Sam wants Dean in every way imaginable.

Dean picks up the lube and starts fingering Sam open.

Sam can't help himself. It just feels so amazing! "Harder Dean!"

"Patience." Dean kisses the inside of Sam's thigh. He inserts a second finger.

"Mmmm fuck!" Sam's head goes back. "Move faster!"

"No." Dean smiles. He purposefully rubs his little brother's prostate.

"Fuck you!" Sam moans loudly and grinds his hips upward. "Give me what I need!"

"I am Sammy." He kisses the inside of his other thigh and rubs his prostate again.

"Nnnuuuugghhhhhaaaa!!" Sam feels like he's being teased to death. He loves it and hates it. Worst of all, Dean knows it!

Dean slides a third finger in with a little more lube. He slowly stretches Sam open.

"Why won't you just fuck me?" Sam is breathing hard. He moans and thrashes his head. His hair's a mess. His cock is leaking against his abs.

Dean removes his fingers from Sam. He lubes up his own hard cock.

Sam looks at Dean hoping he didn't piss him off and make him want to stop.

Dean sees the look of concern on Sam's face, under all his messy hair.

"You're so beautiful." Dean lies on top of Sam and moves the hair from his eyes. "Don't ever doubt the fact that I want you Sammy. I want you in every way imaginable." Dean pushes his hardness slowly into his brother. Once all the way inside he kisses Sam. "You're mine. Always have been and always will be. Never doubt it."

As Dean is pushing himself inside Sam, Sam finds it hard to concentrate. He hears what Dean says once he's inside him. "I know I'm yours Dean. I know that. Just because I'm yours doesn't mean you'll always want me."

"Look at me."

Sam looks into Dean's gorgeous green eyes. "I've wanted you since you were in high school, maybe even before." He kisses Sam and moves his hips slowly to accentuate his point. "There hasn't been a day since that I wanted you any less." He fucks into Sam hard. "Even when you ran off to college."

Sam grips Dean tight. "Dean!"

Hard thrust. "Even when you were drinking demon blood and fucking Ruby." He fucks into Sam hard again.

"Yes Dean!" Sam arches his neck in pleasure.

"Even..." Dean's breathing hard. "Even when you didn't look for me in purgatory." He fucks Sam fast and deep.

"Dean! Oh don't stop!" Sam is clawing at Dean's back.

"Even when I was a demon and being a total murdering ass." Dean has to slow down and breathe. His stamina isn't what it use to be. He kisses his brother. "I've always loved you and wanted you no matter what."

Sam's crying it feels so good. Dean's words are also so heartfelt. "I've always loved you and wanted you. Only..." Sam moves his fingers through Dean's sweaty hair. "I've felt like this about you since the day I was born."

"Don't ever stop." Dean kisses his soul mate and starts moving his hips again.

"Dean! Dean! Oh fuck! Fuck! Don't stop!" Sam's legs hold Dean to his body tight. Sam is holding onto Dean's shoulders.

"I'm close!" Dean keeps thrusting hard and fast. "Cum for me Sammy! Let me see!"

Sam keeps holding onto Dean's shoulders and looking into his green eyes. "I'm cumming Dean! Fuck! Fuck! Uhhh!!" Sam only has to jerk himself a couple times and he comes undone. He concentrates on Dean's eyes the whole time.

Dean sees Sam climax and feels his warm cum spread between their bodies. He feels his own orgasm rise up from his gut. Their eyes never part. Sam is moaning from his orgasm. "You're making me cum Sam." He thrusts a few more times. "Sammy! Fuck!" He releases inside his brother filling him up. Marking him once again as the property of Dean Winchester, body and soul. He kisses Sam. "Mine." Kisses him again. "My Sammy."

"My Dean. I love you so much." Sam holds him.

After a few minutes Sam says, "Michael's dead."

Dean kisses Sam's jaw. "Yes brother. He's dead. Lucifer's dead. They can never take us away from each other ever again."

"We should clean up and eat before bed." Dean keeps kissing Sam and stroking his hair.

"I'm not sure I can move. I'm a limp noodle." Sam has a goofy grin.

Dean pulls out a pack of wet wipes. "I got you."

Sam pulls Dean in for a kiss. "Tonight, I got you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading "Copulatory Vocalization". Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤


End file.
